A cylinder can be constructed to produce motion of a piston or to produce energy in response to motion of the piston. The piston can be coupled to a shaft by a piston rod. In other implementations, the piston can be positioned in a cylinder with a piston rod attached thereto. The piston can be driven by a fluid within the cylinder.